Mouse Hunters
by The Create Card
Summary: Kari's feeling sick and things get worse when she discovers a mouse in her house! Luckily (or not), Davis and Veemon show up and are ready to play exterminator!


Author's Note: Here's a little something that popped into my head during my Calculus class. I don't know why I didn't think of this one before! So here we go with another of my special little one-shots, taking you back to the simpler days, one year after the 02 DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon.

  


Summary: With the day off from school, Kari's feeling under the weather for the first time in a while. But her day's about to get much worse…because there's a mouse in the house! What happens when Davis and Veemon try to play exterminator?

  


**Mouse Hunters**

  


Twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya sneezed again and reached over for another tissue. She couldn't believe that the one day she actually had a school holiday was the day she came down with another cold. She wasn't nearly as sickly as she was when she was younger, so this was an uncommon occurrence these days. That's what made it all feel so much worse for Kari. The timing was horrible.

Her parents were both out for the day and that left her older brother, sixteen-year-old Tai, there to watch over her. Kari felt safe around her big brother and knew she would be ok. And if worse came to worse, there was always Gatomon…who was sleeping atop the TV.

Tai's reading of the sports page was suddenly interrupted by the phone. He reached over and picked it up without losing his place.

"Hello? **…** What's up, Matt? **…** What? **…** How'd you find out? **…** Ok, ok, I'll be right there! Don't leave without me!"

Tai hung up the phone. He started getting dressed and Kari began to get suspicious.

"Tai…what are you doing?"

"Matt got word of a surprise concert here in Odaiba and we're getting tickets."

"Huh? What about me?!"

Tai sat by his little sister and stroked a hand gently through her short hair. "Kari, you know I love you more than anything…but I won't be gone too long. Look, I can't take you with me. You know what happened that day I tried to take you with me when you were sick. And besides, you're a little older now. You can watch yourself for an hour and, if not, you can always wake up Gatomon."

Kari crossed her arms. "Ok, fine. Just don't say anything if you come back and I'm just a pile of mucus and fluid."

Tai grinned. "I knew you'd understand. Bye, Kari!"

Tai dashed out the door as Kari sat up in shock.

"Tai!"

It was too late. Tai was already out the door. Kari couldn't believe he just rushed out like that. She wanted to forget all about it by dozing off. She needed some sleep to feel better. So she laid back on the couch and started to close her eyes. A few seconds, the strength of her runny nose was forcing her awake again. So she sat up and reached for another tissue, but that's when she saw something blue, furry, and disgusting right by the tissue box.

It was a mouse.

Kari's eyes widened. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!"

Gatomon grumbled and twitched. "Kari…I'm trying to sleep."

"Gatomon! Wake up! A MOUSE!"

Gatomon sat up. "A mouse? Where?"

Kari was standing on top of the couch and pointed at the creature on the ground, which was running into a hole in the wall. "There! There!"

The mouse stopped just short of its hole in the wall and ran back towards the couch. It climbed the leg of the couch, sending Kari running for the coffee table. She shivered as she stood atop the table and the mouse seemingly mocked her. It started running towards her again and that sent Kari running for the front door.

When Kari reached the door, she threw it open and ran out, but didn't know there was someone on her porch. She inadvertently tackled twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya right into her rosebush.

"YEOW!!!!!!"

Davis flew out of the rosebush and went about the usual routine of picking thorns out of his butt. Veemon, who came tagging along, tried to help out. Kari looked back and made sure the mouse wasn't following. It wasn't. It was calmly walking towards the hole in the wall.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I heard you were sick and I wanted to see if I could come take care of you," Davis answered. "I wanted to be the guy to nurse you back to health. Uh…something wrong, Kari?"

Kari pointed into her home. "There's…a mouse in my house!"

Veemon looked into the house. "There's a mouse in your house?"

Davis looked in. "Where's a mouse in your house?"

The mouse walked up and stopped short of Kari's feet. Kari screamed and jumped into Davis's arms.

"T-T-There!" Kari screamed. "There's the mouse in my house!"

Davis saw the target. The furry little rodent that was now running back to its hole. Kari knew that look. He was up to something.

"Don't worry, Kari! I'll get rid of it!"

"You will?" Veemon asked curiously.

Kari sweatdropped. "Uh…Davis…that's ok…really…don't put yourself through the trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all," Davis said cheerfully. "I'll have that mouse out in no time!"

Kari gulped. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Davis knew the perfect way to catch a mouse. The best way to catch any creature was to appeal to its appetite. Davis did that by setting a large block of cheese in the kitchen. The cheese was tied to a string that would activate a cage that was hanging above it. Once the string was pulled, the cage would fall on the mouse.

Veemon looked up. "Where did you get this genius idea, Davish?"

"From years and years of watching cartoons," Davis answered. "Mice love cheese, so there's no way this can fail. Now all we have to do is stand back and wait for the mouse to grab the cheese and snap the string."

Davis and Veemon ducked underneath a table and waited for the mouse to take the bait. While they waited, the mouse snuck up next to Veemon.

Veemon turned his head. "Hello there."

The mouse squeaked.

"We're waiting for a mouse to grab that cheese," Veemon replied. "A mouse that looks a lot like you."

The mouse squeaked again.

"I'll bet you can't," Veemon shot back.

The mouse squeaked and ran over to the cheese. That's when it finally hit Davis.

"Veemon…were you talking to that mouse?"

Veemon nodded. "Yeah. He says he can get the cheese without activating your trap, but I told him that there's no way he could outsmart you, Davish."

Davis grinned. "Yeah! Let's see him get past that!"

The mouse was more than happy to oblige. He bit through the string and snapped it off, but the trap didn't activate at all. The mouse just grabbed the cheese and scurried off.

Davis frowned. "Huh? What happened?"

Veemon walked towards the trap and picked up the string. "Hmm…I don't get it."

Veemon tugged on the string…which was enough to activate the trap. The metal cage came falling from above…and conked Veemon on the head.

"I guess…it was too tight," Veemon said dizzily.

Davis shook his head. "Uh…maybe I should try something else."

* * *

With that plan having failed, Davis went with another idea. After a few summers of camping, Davis learned certain skills and one of them was setting traps. So he went ahead and set a common, yet effective, trap. Davis set up a simple snare with a piece of rope and used a slice of cheese as bait.

Davis headed back towards the kitchen door and waited with Veemon for the mouse to take the bait. While they waited, the mouse casually approached Veemon again and started squeaking.

"What's that? Oh, Davish just set another trap for you. Isn't he clever?"

The mouse squeaked a response.

"You would too fall for it. Hey Davish, the mouse says it won't fall for your trap."

Davis's eyes widened as he turned his head to see the mouse. The mouse started running and Davis quickly followed. The mouse, however, was much quicker than the human. It ran into the kitchen where it jumped onto the sink and knocked over a bottle of wax. Not seeing the wax fall onto the kitchen floor, Davis slipped.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

****CRASH****

Davis slammed headfirst into the kitchen wall after slipping on the wax. While Davis shook off the cobwebs, Veemon calmly slid in, gliding on the waxed floor like an ice skater.

"I think you've got him on the run, Davish."

Davis sat up. "Oh yeah…this is all going just as I planned it. I'm one step ahead of that mouse."

* * *

After mopping the kitchen floor and cleaning up the wax, Davis decided to go with a more conventional method of trapping a mouse. He set up dozens upon dozens of common mousetraps around the kitchen, each baiting the mouse with a piece of cheese. The kitchen was littered with mousetraps on just about every tile. Davis was safely waiting in the living room with Veemon, who was still rubbing his head.

"Let's see that mouse deal with this," Davis grinned.

The mouse came over behind Veemon again and started squeaking.

"Huh? Oh, Davish has another plan to catch you. And it looks like a good one, too."

The mouse squeaked.

Veemon chuckled. "Yeah, right! You can't outsmart Davish again!"

The mouse squeaked again. Then it went over and climbed on Davis's arm. It bit him on the shoulder.

"OWWWW!! Why you…!!"

The mouse jumped off Davis's shoulder and started running around the living room. Davis gave chase as the mouse hurdled furniture and circled around the living room. Davis managed to keep up with the quick rodent every step of the way. The mouse kept running as Davis continued chasing him around.

That's when the mouse ran into the kitchen. Davis didn't realize what he was being led into until it was too late. He ran into the kitchen and…

"OW! OOH! EEE! OUCH! ACK! EEP! AAH! YEOW!"

Davis rolled around the kitchen as each mousetrap snapped. After about a minute of snapping, Davis crawled out of the kitchen…with triggered mousetraps all over his body. Veemon cringed when he saw his partner collapse on his back.

"Ok…I'll let him have that one," Davis groaned. "Besides…we have plenty more cheese where that came from."

Veemon pointed to the kitchen. "Uh…Davish?"

Davis turned around and sweatdropped. "AAH!"

Adding insult to injury, the mouse had the remainder of the cheese on a toy convertible. The mouse was wheeling it away.

Veemon blinked. "That's a pretty smart mouse. What's our next move, Davish?"

Davis knew the answer to that. "I'll tell you what our next move is!"

* * *

Davis was on his knees, though it hurt his bruised knees. "Come on, we need you on this one! We need a cat!"

Gatomon crossed her arms and shook her head. "Why should I?"

"Because Kari's counting on me to get rid of that mouse! It has her freaked out!"

"Look, Davis, I've taken down Digimon twice or even three times my size! And you're telling you want me to take down a MOUSE?! That's insulting!"

"But that mouse is more clever than it looks!" Veemon pointed out. "Look what it did! It outsmarted me and Davish!"

Davis showed off all his bumps and bruises while Veemon showed off the lump on his head.

"I'm not seeing how that makes him clever," Gatomon said dryly.

"Come on, Gatomon!" Veemon pleaded. "If you don't do it out of your love for me…"

"My WHAT?!"

"…then do it out of your love for Kari. She's terrified by that mouse."

Gatomon sighed. "Ok, I'll do it for Kari. Excuse me."

Gatomon walked past Davis and Veemon and wandered into the next room where the mouse hole was. A few moments later, the mouse came running past Davis and Veemon with Gatomon giving chase.

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this," Gatomon panted, as she ran on all fours. "I feel like a common housecat."

The mouse led Gatomon back into the kitchen. Davis and Veemon waited patiently, knowing the job would almost be done. But just then…

"HEY! WHOA!"

Davis and Veemon heard Gatomon's cry and rushed into the kitchen. There they saw the cat hanging upside-down by her tail.

"Ooh! Your snare worked, Davish!" Veemon grinned.

Gatomon had inadvertently fallen into Davis's snare trap and was now hanging in a precarious position.

"Get me down from here!" Gatomon yelled.

Davis groaned and walked over to untie Gatomon. Another of his plans had backfired and Davis was beginning to think he would have to turn to his last resort. It was a huge risk, but it would stop that mouse in its tracks.

"Ok, Veemon. New plan!"

* * *

"Uh…Davish? Are you sure about this?"

Luckily for Davis, he had one surefire, can't-miss plan that would put an end to that mouse's reign of terror. Davis grabbed some extra firecrackers he had lying around back home, which he wanted to light at the park later that night. But he would rather light them up now and take out that pesky rodent.

Davis put every single firecracker he had into the mouse's hole. All he needed now was a match.

"Uh…Veemon, hand me a match."

"A match? A match. Where's a match?"

A familiar squeak was suddenly heard.

"Oh thanks," Veemon said. "Here's a match, Davish."

Davis grabbed the match and lit the fuses. He grabbed Veemon and ran to a safe distance. But just as Davis was about to cover his ears, a thought occurred to him.

"Veemon, where exactly did you get that match?"

Veemon pointed to his right. "He gave it to me."

Davis looked past Veemon to see the mouse standing there. That's when he realized that his firecracker stunt would do nothing…

****BOOM****

…except blow up the wall.

Davis fearfully peeked into the room and saw a gigantic hole in the wall caused by the explosion of the firecrackers. To top it all off, the mouse wasn't even in there.

Davis gulped. "Maybe nobody will notice."

"DAVIS!!!"

Davis gulped again. That yell belonged to Kari, who was just walking in to see all the damage that had been caused.

"Davis, my wall!! I'm going…AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Like a reflex, the mouse ran to Kari's feet and took great pleasure in scaring the poor girl out of her wits. The frightened Kari jumped on one of the table's chairs while the mouse continued to mock her. That was all Davis could take.

"Hey! Stop that! I may not have caught you yet, but I'm not going to stand by and let you scare Kari like that!"

With that, Davis started chasing the mouse again. This time, the mouse started leading Davis all over the place, including Tai's room. The mouse jumped into Tai's pile of dirty rags in an attempt to hide itself. Davis slid into the room and started tossing rags back one-by-one. When Davis tossed back the last pair of jeans, he noticed the mouse was nowhere to be found.

The mouse then came out of one of Tai's sweaters and started running away again. Davis saw it out of the corner of his eye and started giving chase again. The mouse ran by the front door, but as Davis passed it, he heard someone knocking. Davis stopped long enough to answer.

It was twelve-year-old TK Takaishi.

TK looked around and saw the mess in the living room and the kitchen. "Did I miss a party?"

"For your information, there's a mouse in the house and I'm trying to catch it!"

TK sighed. "You know, there's an easier way to catch a mouse."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

TK calmly walked over and grabbed a small cage. He slipped a peanut inside and gently placed it on the ground. The mouse walked towards the cage. It saw the peanut and walked into the cage to feast on it. TK then simply closed the door.

"Everybody LOVES a nut," TK grinned.

Davis's jaw dropped wide-open. He couldn't believe it was that easy. He started pounding his head in frustration. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"It's not fair! It couldn't have been that easy!"

While Davis kept beating himself up and looking down on the floor, he didn't notice Kari walk in.

"Davis! You did it! You caught the mouse!"

TK looked up and saw that the cage was right next to him. Then he realized that TK was nowhere to be found. The only ones there were himself and Kari. Veemon soon walked in and saw the closed cage, too.

"I knew you could do it, Davish!"

Davis didn't even notice that TK was gone, but as long as he wasn't around, there was nothing else he could do, but modestly take the credit.

"Uh…yeah! I did it! I never doubted myself for a second!"

Kari smiled. "You're my hero! How can I ever thank you, Davis?"

Davis blushed. "Well…you could…kiss your hero."

Kari giggled. "I'd love to…"

Davis immediately got excited and puckered up.

"…but I'd probably get you sick."

Davis put his lips back in. But he didn't let this one get him down.

After all, he could always kiss Kari when she felt better.

* * *

TK started walking off. It didn't take long for Patamon, who was waiting outside, to fly over and join his partner.

"TK, I saw that," Patamon said. "What gives? Why did you let Davis take the credit for catching that mouse?"

"Eh, I'll let him have this one," TK smiled. "The poor guy tries so hard. He deserves a break."

With that, TK contentedly walked home.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
